User blog:Corbierr/Touchstone Of Ra- Rewrite! Part 1
So currently I'm 15 pages into the story and I'm pretty sure I'll be done either tonight or tomorrow. I've decided every 5 pages will be a part, and I'm realllly excited for you guys to read it, so! Why not post part 1 right now? '''It was the day we were all waiting for- the day every high school student waited for. Graduation. But little did we know, more was waiting just around the corner. And it all started with the Touchstone of Ra… --------- All the students were anxiously waiting for the final bell to ring. As Mr. Sweet droned on, lecturing everybody about being “good future adults”, the Anubis members were texting each-other about their graduation party at the Summer House, where no annoying adults would get in their way- except for Trudy, who was helping keep their final adventure a secret and was going to be baking for their party. An Anubis-only celebration after all they had been through over three whole years of danger…no other Houses invited, which was okay, because since when did they ever interact with members of other Houses? Jerome: Can you believe the bell hasn’t gone off yet? '' ''Patricia: I know, I’m sick of waiting! KT: How long is this class again? I feel like we’ve been sitting here for hours! Fabian: I just want to hear who the valedictorian is. '' ''Eddie: Whatever. Who wants to go and set up early at the Summer House while the rest of us distract Victor and help Trudy bake? Alfie: I can’t wait for that cake! Fabian: I can do it, Eddie. Patricia: Yeah, why not? I’ll go with Fabian. Joy: This will be the best party ever…I should throw these things professionally! Mara: You know? That might just work. ''Willow':'' SQUEE! I am so excited! :D'' Eddie: You know, I actually second that Squee, Willow… KT: Third it! '' Fabian was beginning to type his response, but stopped as soon as he heard Mr. Sweet say the words “class valedictorian”. He straightened up in his seat hopefully, as KT, who sat next to him, just laughed and watched him. “And our valedictorian will be… Mara Jaffray!” What? Did he hear that right? Mara looked ecstatic, so he had to… bummer. He sighed and reluctantly clapped along with the rest of the class. Well, he’d at least pretend to be happy… maybe it was his constant skipping class that made him not be picked? A minute later, the bell rang. The sound of it signaling the end of the final class made him excited once again, and he managed to cheer with everyone else. As he caught up with his friends in the hallway, he said, “I never thought I’d love that sound,” “Maybe you could write a song about it!” Alfie suggested, while Jerome rolled his eyes. “About the bell ringing? … I don’t think so, Alfie.” “What would it become anyways? The theme song to some sort of kid’s show?” Eddie asked, smirking. “Yeah, not a good idea…” As all of them made their way to Anubis House, now discussing their plans for the future as well as the party coming in a day, Fabian found himself walking beside Mara. “So, you’re uh…valedictorian now.” “I am,” she smiled. “My parents are going to love this…so is Mick.” Fabian was surprised. “You two are back in contact?” “We’ve been emailing a lot. He says hi, by the way.” He smiled at that, and then remembered the original topic. “You know, I’ve sort of told Nina I’d be valedictorian.” “Oh, well, I’m sure it was a tough choice to make.” “…Right.” Finally they reached the House. Trudy was in the kitchen, cooking dinner, when they all entered. It was spaghetti- Fabian laughed a little inside. Hopefully there wouldn’t be another food-fight with it… but Jerome and Alfie probably wouldn’t be able to resist. “Oh, hello sweeties! How was your final day of class?” She asked, with a great big smile. “It was awesome, Trudy,” Joy said. “It was like…Squeeeee!” Willow announced, saying it loud enough to bring Victor into the room. He stared at all of them in annoyance. “What was that?” Trudy seemed to be fighting back laughter. “Oh, um, nothing Victor. Just a loud bird outside, that’s all.” Victor grunted and walked away. “Quiet in the kitchen, please, children…” After he was gone, everyone burst into laughter. “Thanks, Trudy!” Patricia said. “Now, Fabian and I have to go and start setting up in the Summer House. We’ll both be back by dinner, okay?” Fabian nodded as she spoke. “Okay sweeties, have fun.” With that, he and Patricia left the House. --------- “You know, it’s weird we haven’t really been here before,” Fabian said, looking around the beautiful living room. “I guess we were as Sinners, but… I’m just going with what Eddie and KT said.” Patricia just shrugged. Currently, they were moving furniture around in order to make space for the party. They already had tables lined up for a buffet, but now they needed to move the couches and chairs around for the dance floor. Like Anubis House, the room was full of antiques, but even more beautiful- less stuffed animals, more ancient pottery and jeweled furniture. “I think we’re almost good, let’s just move that shelf out of the way so Alfie and Jerome don’t break it.” He smiled and nodded. The two of them began to take the expensive objects off and put them in a safe place, while examining them as well. She picked up a weird looking box and realized something was probably inside of it, so she went ahead and opened it up. It had a lock, but they were so rusty they snapped right off. “Ew,” Patricia groaned, but stopped when she saw what was inside of it. It was a beautiful, pyramid shaped, stone. Part of her seemed to recognize it…but how? “Hey, check this out.” Fabian looked over and gasped. “That’s… is it what I think it is? Let me see it.” He picked it up out of the box and, then… dropped it. He stumbled back seemingly in pain, as she watched him in worry. “Hey, are you-“ Patricia leaned down and began to pick it up herself. Her words were cut off as she got a splitting headache. The room became fuzzy and sparkly…and dimmer… Then she heard a new voice in her head. A voice she didn’t recognize. ''Finally, I’m free… and my father and I can finish our project. '' '' What? She tried to open her mouth, fight off whoever-whatever-invaded her brain, but couldn’t do it. Her body was entirely under something else’s control… Now she was grinning. “Sophia, are you there?” Fabian asked her, now with a deep, man’s voice. “Yes.” She found herself saying, her voice now matching that of the brain-invader. “And I’m ready.” ------- Eddie and everyone else were already eating dinner when his girlfriend and Fabian returned. “Oh, hey guys, you’re late.” He said. “I’ve saved the seat for you Yacker, come on, let’s eat.” “We’re sorry-“ Fabian spoke in an oddly deep voice for a minute, then paused and cleared his throat after Patricia nudged him. “We’re sorry, we had gotten sidetracked.” His voice still sounded a bit off. KT frowned. “Dude, what’s wrong with your voice?” “Dust.” Patricia answered bluntly. Her voice sounded a little odd, too. “Now if you excuse us, we have to do something before we eat our dinner.” With that, both of them walked away. Eddie watched his girlfriend walk off, frowning. “Um…okay…” “Aw, is your girlfriend leaving you for Rutter, now, Eddie?” Jerome teased. He just brushed them off. Then Alfie said, “Willow, what’s wrong?” What? Eddie looked over at Willow, and noticed she looked unusually tense and pale. She answered Alfie. “There was bad energy when they walked in the room… I need my Cyprus oil!” And then she got up, abruptly, with Alfie chasing after her. Everyone else was left, dumbfounded. “What just happened?” KT asked. “I have no idea,” Joy replied. “Mara, you’re smart, what do you think is going on?” “Don’t ask me! I’m smart at math, not understanding these weird situations…” Everyone shared a look and nodded in agreement at what she had said. Eddie hid a small smirk; of course Mara had no idea what was going on. If someone couldn’t even figure out there was something happening three years in a row, they were hopeless in any of these situations. But still, what happened was a bit weird… “Do you think something is wrong with Patricia and Fabian?” He whispered to KT. “They sort of reminded me of…” “Sinners?” “Yeah, just a bit. Maybe after this we should-“ “Hey, whisper, whisper, whisper! What are you two talking about?” Jerome asked, clearly sounding annoyed. KT frowned and straightened up. “Nothing important.” “Sure.” He said, muttering under his breath, “That’s what they always say…” Joy rolled her eyes and shook her head at them. “You guys are so predictable,” she said, with slight amusement, as she returned to her spaghetti. Mara, however, just looked even more confused. “What are you all talking about?” Everyone just laughed and started eating again, leaving her appearing rather baffled, but soon she returned to eating as well. --------- 'I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll post the second part either tonight or tomorrow, lol, whenever I feel like :P ' Category:Blog posts